


Peur

by djino04



Series: Frères [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04
Summary: Quand Elijah refuse de dire à son petit frère qu'il ne le tuera pas





	Peur

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous,
> 
> Voici un OS basé sur la fin de l’épisode 3x03. Les dialogues sont tirés de la série.
> 
> N’hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou des idées pour de futurs OS.
> 
> Bonne lecture

 

**POV Klaus**

Je suis assis dans le salon devant le feu de cheminée. Elijah est sur le fauteuil à côté de moi pour la première fois depuis la mort de Gia. Je suppose que c’est Hayley qui ait demandé à mon frère de rentrer à la maison. Un matin suivant la pleine lune, il est apparu dans la salle à manger, sans un mot. La petite louve voulait certainement une autre présence masculine auprès de sa fille. Je ne peux pas lui en valoir et je pourrais même la remercier pour avoir ramené mon frère à la maison. Les choses sont encore compliquées mais j’ai l’impression que cela commence à s’arranger et que mon frère n’est pas loin de me pardonner. 

Depuis quelques minutes nous parlons de nos premières créatures : Lucien et Tristan ainsi que de la prophétie. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de notre père, j’ai peur pour nos vies. Normalement nous sommes les prédateurs craints par tous et ce revirement de situation n’est pas agréable. Une petite voix me dit que je n’ai que ce que je mérite pour avoir assassiné des milliers de personnes sans raison. Et tout ça à cause de Lucien. J’avais un semblant de contrôle avant qu’il ne soit transformé en vampire et il m’a montré qu’il était bien plus facile de laisser la bête sortir. Et c’est ce que je fais depuis. Pas que je n’ai aucun contrôle, je sais comment maîtriser le vampire et le loup quand j’en ai besoin mais j’ai rarement envie de le faire. Ce que je regrette parfois, comme à présent où mon impulsivité m’a amené à tuer Gia et de ce  fait m’a éloigné de mon frère. Je fais part de mes pensées à Elijah : 

“Je récolte ce que j’ai semé autrefois, j’aurai dû le tuer dans cette chapelle.”

Je le vois jouer avec son verre de bourbon alors qu’il me répond sur son ton moralisateur habituel :  

“Mais tu as préféré suivre son exemple : succomber à ta sauvagerie puisqu’il avait sur toi une terrible influence.” 

Je ne peux pas laisser Elijah croire cela. Certes il a eu une mauvaise influence sur moi, mais c’était réciproque. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, j’avais une personne en dehors de la famille avec qui partager le vampirisme et j’en ai profité. Il m’a montré à quel point c’était agréable d’être plus fort que les humains, de pouvoir faire ce qu’on veut sans craindre pour sa vie. Je réponds donc : 

“Nous avions une terrible influence l’un sur l’autre.”

Je le vois se lever avant de prendre le tisonnier, certainement pour dynamiser le feu qui est en train de s’éteindre. Même si nous ne pouvons plus avoir froid, les sources de chaleurs sont généralement agréables. Voyant que je n’aurai aucune réponse de la part d’Elijah, je continue : 

“En un sens, nous nous sommes façonnés tel que nous sommes.”

Cette fois-ci, il réagit et tout en pointant le tisonnier vers moi il me dit : 

“Dès que nous aurons mis la main sur l’arme, nous pourrons l’éliminer, lui et Tristan.”

Tandis qu’il s’agenouille, je sens mon coeur se gonfler d’espoir. C’est la première fois depuis la mort de Gia que nous faisons des plans ensemble, qu’il m’inclut dans un quelconque planning, qu’il utilise le pronom “nous”. Les choses progressent entre nous et j’espère qu’il pourra bientôt mettre le passé derrière nous, comme il le fait à chaque fois. Je dis gaiement à mon frère : 

“Heureux d’entendre à nouveau ce mot : nous.”

Le visage d’Elijah se ferme tandis qu’il me répond avec rancoeur : 

“C’est purement circonstanciel. Laisse moi t’assurer mon frère que je ne t’ai pas pardonné.”

Je sens mon coeur se briser à ses paroles et les larmes humidifient mes yeux. Je n’ose plus le regarder. Depuis l’incident, j’ai essayé de faire profil bas, j’ai écouté mon grand frère, je n’ai pas fait de vagues en espérant qu’il me pardonne. Je pensais que nous faisions des progrès et je me suis trompé. A part Freya, aucun membre de ma famille ne me parle. Rebekah est partie pour essayer de ramener Kol, Hayley a pris Hope avec elle dans l’appartement en face et Elijah m’en veut pour la mort de Gia. Et je commence à me demander quand est-ce-qu’il décidera de quitter la Nouvelle-Orléans. Mon pire cauchemar va arriver, je vais me retrouver seul et tout cela par ma faute. Elijah s’éloigne toujours quand il est en colère contre moi et je crains à chaque fois qu’il ne revienne pas. Et j’ai bien peur que cette fois-ci soit la goutte d’eau qui fait déborder le vase. 

Dans un effort pour que cela n’arrive pas, j’explique à Elijah : 

“J’ai fait preuve de vertu dans mes actes envers toi et  Hayley. Je me suis peut-être laissé un peu importé.”

Il redresse la tête, je n’ai peut-être pas choisi les bons mots. Je ne peux peut-être pas faire qu’il me pardonne, mais je peux au moins l’assurer que je ne lui ferai jamais plus de mal et que surtout je ne le tuerai jamais. Ce que je fais immédiatement : 

“La vision de Freya parle de la famille contre la famille. “

Je me lève et m’approche de lui. S’il n’était pas en colère contre moi, je poserai ma main sur mon épaule mais je m’abstiens alors que je continue :

“Sache que jamais tu ne succomberas de ma main.”

Je ferme les yeux, attendant qu’il dise la même chose. Si cela est possible, mon coeur se brise encore plus quand il ne répond pas et qu’il quitte la pièce. Je me rassois et je ferme brièvement les yeux. Je voyage immédiatement à l’époque où j’ai brisé ma malédiction. Mon grand frère était aussi en colère contre moi à ce moment. Je sens encore la main d’Elijah enserrant mon coeur, prêt à me l’arracher. Et les larmes coulent sur mes joues en me rendant compte que cette fois-ci, je n’aurai rien pour monnayer ma vie. Mais c’est certainement tout ce que je mérite après l’avoir fait souffrir une énième fois.  


End file.
